


Let's sleep

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alotoffluffff, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Water, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Brian wakes up to a water flowing sound in the middle of the night.SPOILER ALERT: (an annoyed Dowoon makes a cameo at the ends of the story)





	Let's sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spontaneous story I get when I was showering at 1 am in the morning and I can't wait to share with you guys. There are probably a lot of mistakes as I was very excited when I'm writing this but enjoy!

"Is that rain? In the middle of winter? " Brian mumbles half asleep. He rubs his eyes and sleepily sit himself up. "No, that isn't rain", he thoughts again. And the water sound stop when he finally gains his consciousness.

Half wet Jae steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Brian blinks his eyes rapidly before saying, "You took a shower? It's like, 2 am in the morning," he asked while eyeing his bedside alarm clock.

"I can't sleep", replies Jae while rumbling for clothes at his closet. "It's so cold", he adds.

Brian gets up and stands in front of the bathroom. "You didn't even turn on the water heater. Are you crazy Park Jaehyung?"

"That's hyung for you", Kang Brian-ssi. And the water heater stopped working earlier," replies Jae while struggling to get her head out of the his favourite grey hoodie.

"You're unbelievable", Brian shakes his head. He then steps towards Jae and helps him getting dressed. Jae smiles sheepishly when his head is finally out of the hoodie. "It's sooooo cold", he said with his puppy looking eyes begging for Brian's attention.

"Serves you right", Brian replies and he walks out of the room without looking at the pouting Jae.

Jae snuggles himself in Brian's duvet and lays down out Brian's bed when that guy walks into the room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Fyi, your bed is there, not here HYUNG", he says while standing in front of human sushi Park Jaehyung who is completely buried himself in the duvet.

"You can come in here if you like", say the human sushi while holding out his hands asking for the hot chocolate.  
Brian shakes his head and gets into the duvet with Jae. "You're unbelievable, you know?" Brian says while slurping slowly on his hot chocolate.

"I know, you said that earlier", replies the taller. "You make the best hot chocslate ever don't let people tell you otherwise", he adds.

"Psh, now you want to compliment me? Cheesy Park Jaehyung", Brian smiles at the compliment and finishes his hot chocolate.

"Urm Bri, can I sleep here tonight?" Jae asks while playing with his hands on the hot chocolate mug. Brian giggles and stares at the nervous wreck Park Jaehyung playfully.

"Never mind then , I'll sleep at my bed", Jae tries to stand up when Brian pulls his hands and Jae falls back in Brian's bed.

"You can sleep here hyung, today, tomorrow or forever, if you want to", he adds. Jae blushes at Brian's words and Brian laughes happily.

"We can even combine our bed together!" He said, "Like this!" And Brian pulls Jae's bed so that they have one big bed altogether.

"Ah, but I like smaller bed", Jae said.  
"So we can cuddles closer?" Brian teases.

"Stop it hyungs I'm trying to sleep here and your cheesiness won't help", Dowoon pops out of his upper bed and complains to his two hyungs. He rolls his eyes and continues to bury himself in the duvet.

Both of them laughes with their hands covering their mouths to avoid waking up a completely annoyed Dowoon again.

"Alright, let's sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos as I really like to interact with people! Thank you!


End file.
